


Blood Moon

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Because twelveclara really exists, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, We needed more fluff in Season 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: Clara wanting to see the lunar eclipse instead of an adventure with the Doctor... Set between S9's Witch's Familiar and Under the Lake. a lot of fluff. (Tags to Kill the Moon and S8 two parter) (LAST CHAPTER IS T RATED)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally rated 'General' but please note it might change to T as it is updated.  
> Inspired by the lunar eclipse which took place on the night between Friday the 27th and Saturday the 28th of July 2018.

The Doctor tapped his fingertips on the cold surface of the console.

_Oh Clara Clara Clara Clara..._

_Dear Clara... Where should I take you?_

The TARDIS hummed.

"You know I've already taken her there!" The Doctor shouted to the console column before delving back into deep thought.

She hummed again.

"Too dangerous." The time lord breathed. After some time, the time machine shrilled. The Doctor nodded. "Guess it's good." His eyes shot wide open and a wide smile formed on his face. "Yes yes yes! It's perfect!" The time lord around the console, flipping all kinds of levers before pulling the last.

* * *

 

The TARDIS landed in Clara's apartment, exactly in the bedroom. The Doctor knew she was there, he could feel it. And he couldn't wait to drag her into another adventure.

 

"Clara!" He said as the time lord triumphantly stepped outside his phone box. "Where do you want to go?" the Doctor continued enthusiastically. Clara was sitting beside her window wrapped around in her soft blanket thoughtful, gazing to the outside. The Gallifreyan's smile melted a bit, as he soon noticed that his companion wasn't really looking forward to have fun, still clinging on to the hope to take his best friend to a planet inhabited by friendly people having 4 heads, 16 eyes and 5 sets of pointed teeth. He could show her their endemic plants, he could show her-

 

"I don't really want to go anywhere today, Doctor." Said Clara with a sad mood, sitting on her bed, looking out towards the large moon. The last time she had looked so eagerly at the moon, even after the "moon-is-an-egg" incident was when she had let go of the Doctor after Danny's death. Every night she would look out, hoping the Doctor had gone back to Gallifrey, became a king, met with old friends and family (maybe he had a wife... And children...) and just being happy that the planet he had thought he had burnt so long ago had come back. She was happy he'd found his home (or so she thought), but she felt all alone when the companion needed him the most. At least that's passed...

 

The Doctor's enthusiasm changed into worry; his eyebrows were almost going to drop off. "What's wrong, Clara?" He said as the time lord slowly moved towards Clara, before sitting near her on the bed. He wanted to relieve her from this sadness; to take her hand in his and tell her that everything was going to be OK. "Nothing it's just that..." A few moments of silence felt like hours to the Doctor.

_Had he done something wrong?_

Then she soon continued, looking at the carpet beneath her, "We go so many different places, which I am very proud to visit; don't get me wrong. But today there'll be a lunar eclipse; the longest in a century, they said... Which will hopefully be visible from London. And I just want to see that, today." Said Clara still looking at the floor. The Doctor immediately felt embarrassed. "Um... Sorry for interrupting you, Clara." Mumbled the Doctor as his feet trailed back to the TARDIS. "I had no idea-" But he was soon stopped by his companion. "No, Doctor. You got it all wrong." She looked at the time lord, who had his face slightly blushed, which seemed strange for such an angry Scottish time lord. "I want to see it... with you..." The Doctor's face lightened up just a little. He almost couldn't believe it... Actually. The time lord could see a slight spell in her limpid eyes, her large orbs... So dazzling. But that enchantment did not last for long, as the companion blinked rapidly before looking towards the soft fitted carpet. "Only if you want to... I mean." Clara continued, slightly embarrassed herself. His lips curled into a small yet gentle smile. "Of course I would love to, Clara." The companion's face also lightened up. "Come on, then." He said, with a bright smile as the Doctor held out his hand. She smiled a cheeky grin. "Where are we going?" She asked as Clara sat up and placed her soft hand in his rough palm. "Anywhere you want." He smiled wide. "In my pyjamas?" Clara asked. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "As long as you feel comfy, I don't mind." Clara giggled before they both ran into the TARDIS, Clara still holding on to her soft blanket. The TARDIS groaned as they took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos :) I appreciate every single one.  
> So... without further ado, the next chapter of the story :D

"This is really amazing, Doctor." Said the companion, as she looked at the large silver moon.

The Doctor had taken her on a hill a few miles away from her home, to get a better view of the oncoming eclipse. Clara started sipping on the wine whilst cuddled in a blanket, since it was quite a chilly night. Actually both were cuddled in the  _same_  blanket, as neither the Doctor or Clara showed shyness at the contact. They knew each other all too much to be that naïve to one another.

"Dad used to bring us here occasionally, especially in clear summer nights." She breathed a laugh. "At that time, everyone was obsessed with Martians... proportioned grey body with huge brains and glossy black eyes."

The Doctor's arm, curled around his companion pulled her tenderly next to him. Clara put her head on the time lord's shoulder, snuggling as both held a glass of 18th century wine in their hands.

"It's been long since we hadn't had an adventure, you know... just an outing." She breathed a laugh. "Remember the last time... We did a picnic on Jiune?"

"Of course." He purred. They had had a fun time there... Watching the planet's 5 suns dip behind the virtually infinite salty ocean, eating all kinds of food. It was amazing. "We should do that again sometime." Clara smiled, looking at the Doctor who returned a bright grin.

After a while, the companion decided to change the subject. "What have you been doing when I was away?" Asked Clara, gulping the last few drops of French Wine. The Doctor refilled her glass and topped his quarter filled, placing it once again in the ice filled bucket. "Oh... You know, Clara... Same old same old," he sighed. "repairing the gal, reading stuff..." He sipped some wine. Clara was already half through hers. "You should slow down, Clara. I had experiences of how humans react when they drink too much of this stuff. And trust me. It's stronger than 21st century wine." The companion arched her eyebrows, "I was going to ask you to fill it up again once I've finished this glass." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You're going to get drunk." "Come on Doctor!" Clara replied. "It's not like it's my first time drinking..." She sipped some more. "And it's really really good." She took the last drops before presenting the glass to the Doctor. "Pwease?" She pleaded with the most convincing babyish tone. The Doctor shook his head. Clara turned to Plan B. It always works.

"No no, not the eyes!" The Doctor turned away from her large doe eyes. He threatened to turn and glance at his Clara after a few moments, only to see her looking downwards at her empty glass, eyes brimming with tears. The Doctor sighed. "Here." He said as he took the glass from Clara's hand and refilled it. The time lord gave it to Clara, who had a wide grin on her face and had blinked all the crocodile tears away. "This will be the last glass you'll take, Clara." He warned her, and the companion was soon to reply. "I'll be the judge of that." She grinned, but the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Come on!" He heard Clara groan. "I promise, I won't get drunk and go all bizurke." The time lord breathed a laugh.

_Him and his Clara..._

"When does the eclipse start?" Clara asked as she sipped yet some more wine as she heard the damp grass crunch beneath her bare feet. She soon rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder as before. The gallifreyan wore the sonic glasses and pressed the side. The sound echoed through the area. "Only a few more minutes, Clara." He purred.

So both Twelve and Clara stayed in the silence of the night, mostly in the dark, except for the light from the moon and the stars. They cuddled to each other, spending the rest of the time in complete silence... without talking; just enjoying each other's company.

It was then that the moon started to obscure... It slowly started turning blood red. A wide satisfied grin started forming on Clara's face, her eyes shining, reflecting the moon's surface. She was mesmerised; of all the wonders of the Universe, she fell in love with a huge egg that was, at that moment, being obscured by the planet she and the Doctor stood on. The moon she had decided to save so long ago.

The change was simple when compared to other wonders both had seen, yet in its simplicity; being at home with one of the people she valued most in her life (arguably _the most_ ). The beauty of seeing something different and bringing back memories.

Clara sighed as she sipped some more wine and cuddled closer to the time lord before feeling a gentle kiss pressed in her hair, radiating the sweet smell of almonds.

Yes. It was _beautiful_.

For the Doctor, on the other hand, all that mattered was that he had made his Clara happy. He was in her presence, radiating such beauty and laughter. He was in no need of adventure to feel himself fulfilled.

Her eyes soon felt laden as she felt a feeling of warmth.

The feeling she got when she drinks a little bit too much alcohol.

So her eyes closed to the sight of the blood moon.

* * *

 

"Oh Clara, Clara." He breathed as the Doctor heaved her out from the TARDIS entering her apartment. He had materialised in the living room, heaving her straight to the bedroom.

As soon as he had notice Clara was dozing off, feeling the dead weight of a 29 year old human slowly resting upon him more than usual (not to mention the tipped glass... She was almost going to spill half a glass of red wine on him). He thought it would be wiser to take her to her bed and let her sleep rather than seeing the eclipse without her. After all... It was she who wanted to see such a sight, and it seemed as if he had granted her wish.

The Doctor laid her down on her soft double bed, covering her with the blanket.

 _Good thing she stayed with her pyjamas_ _on_ _._  He thought as a smile formed on his face. They were her favourites; plain, light pink, perfect for a chilly evening with long trousers and short sleeves and comfy. And practical, she once said, and tailor-made, she used to joke, since the TARDIS had given them to her after an adventure in the rain and she had forgotten her old pyjamas at home. Well... Actually... There was no reason for her to joke about that... They were for  _her_ , after all.

The Doctor involuntarily held his breath when Clara shuffled on her bed and turned stomach down, before starting to snore. It was her very sweet snore; low and delicate. The Doctor grinned. He thought she looked adorable when she snored in such a way. He kneeled near the bed, brushing a few lone hairs from her face before ticking them behind her ear. She never stopped snoring or moved.

The time lord continued to smooth her head.

 _Clara... You beauty._  He thought. But he would always retain such thoughts for himself, no matter how close he felt to her and vice versa. Maybe she looked at the Doctor as being her best friend, her companion in such a lonely life of hers, as is the Doctor's. From school to home, nothing.. No other adventures... No more love life for her to stay away from trouble (not that she never got into trouble during an adventure when she was with P.E... But it seemed she became even more reckless after he died.) She sought danger more often, and he wouldn't accept that she would die on him because he hadn't taken care of her.

He bent down to press a kiss in her hair before preparing heading to the TARDIS. Yet, as he arrived near the door, the time lord stopped and turned, looking at the companion.

 _His_ sleeping, snoring companion.

_His Clara._

He couldn't leave her alone.

Just abandoning her like that.

Neither did he want her to stay without his company, and he without hers.

And so, the Doctor approached the bed quietly, slipping off his black leather shoes and placing them one neatly near the other just beside the foot of the bed. The time lord sat on the empty side of the bed, laid his feet on the bed and sat back against the headboard before letting his arm slide itself around Clara's delicate form. The companion, needless to say, did not show any sign of waking up. 

 _Oh Clara Oswald._ The Doctor thought as he let his fingers play gracefully with her hair, smoothing it, radiating the sweet small of vanilla from the shampoo the time machine gratefully offers her.  _What have I made of you?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to come :D Feedback appreciated as always :D


	3. Chapter 3

Clara's eyes fluttered open very slowly to the dark room, having only thin beams of light trespassing from under the curtain near her. She felt cocooned softly in arms she knew all too well. It made her feel safe and comfortable.

_Wait... What had happened before this?_

She breathed a small smile.

_Oh, yeah... The eclipse._

Clara turned her gaze towards the Doctor; back against the headboard and seemed he was sleeping. The companion slowly delved deeper under the quilt as she savoured that moment of pleasure... Something she rarely got from her routine on earth. Neither sleep was on her side, most of the time... Not when left alone at home with thoughts buzzing around her. So it was quite understandable that she loved to be pampered once in a while, especially after a day's long work with annoying kids.

Her pleasant thoughts soon turned to alarm.

_What day was it?_

Her eyes flashed wide open.

"Oh my goodness, Doctor! I'm late for work." She screamed as Clara sat up suddenly and was going to throw the quilt off her to prepare for another day at school, taken over by alarm of her lack of responsibility. The alarm clock which read 7:50 hadn't even rung to wake her up for another tortuous day at Coal Hill school.

But the Doctor, who had woken up frightened, thinking that something horrible and critical had happened to his companion, soon sighed and took Clara by the arm. "Clara." He breathed. "Calm down." But she shrilled at him instead, "Doctor, I can't calm down I'm-" Her words, were cut off. "Relax... It's Saturday." She soon stopped with those words, looking blankly at the Doctor. "You know," he continued. "One of the two days every week where that institution called school is closed for little pudding brains and humans like you. Or are you so excited about going to work that you go on weekends too?" The companion rolled her eyes. "Shut up you." She replied, and the Doctor chuckled.

Clara slumped once again on the bed, feeling tired again. "Goodness, why do I feel so tired?" The Doctor breathed a laugh. "You drank too much, that's what happened."

Clara stirred delicately as she let her hand rest on his chest, feeling his twin hearts beat in sync. "Rest for a while more." The Doctor purred in her hair. "But I've still got tests to correct." She muttered half asleep. "It's Saturday. It's your day off. Sleep for a few more minutes, Clara. Should clear your head from all that alcohol." He said as the time lord let his long fingers pass through her soft hair. "I only took a few glasses, Doctor." Clara moaned. "A few too many." He breathed, before feeling Clara pinching his arm. "Ouch." He exclaimed. "You know I heard that." She looked at him with one eye open, slightly amused.

"Hey, Doctor?" The companion said as she stirred to look at him. "Mhm?" He hummed. "Why did you stay with me all night?" She asked. The Doctor said nothing, with Clara still waiting for a reply. "Well..." The Doctor stuttered. "I guess... I didn't want you to wake up on your own thinking what had happened." Clara chuckled. "Liar." She giggled. "Oh shut up." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Come on, admit it... You didn't want to stay alone." She continued to laugh.

The time lord started tickling her, making Clara laugh harder, trying to stay away from the Doctor. "Stop!" Clara shouted as she couldn't control her laughter. "Stop it!" "Not until you've apologised." Said the Doctor. "OK. OK!" Clara shouted through her giggles. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever reason I'm supposed to be sorry about." Yet he didn't stop. "And about yesterday's  _I-promise-not-to-get-drunk_?" He said. "I told you I wouldn't bizurke, I just slept!" She tried her best to say through her incessant giggling. "I won't stop if you don't apologise." "Yes yes! She replied. "Just stop tickling me, it's painful!" "Say sorry." He teased. "Okay! Okay! Sorry! Just please  _please_  stop." She continued to laugh before he stopped, leaving Clara out of breath. "Was that good enough for you?" The companion breathed. The Doctor, who still had his arm delicately curled around her, pulled her towards him and placed a long kiss on his companion's head. "Of course it was." He purred with his thin lips curled in a sweet smile. "You'll pay back for tickling me." Clara said in a cheeky smile before nuzzling her nose into his chest once again. The Doctor resumed to smooth her hair, his long fingers passing through her smooth locks.

"It's been so long since I slept this good." Clara mumbled before bringing up the excuse; "Guess it was good alcohol." The Doctor arched his attack eyebrows. Clara peeped at him with one open eye. "What?" She mumbled. "Of course it was good alcohol!" The time lord replied. "I only have the finest, you know." Clara smiled and the Doctor couldn't help but relief a delicate grin, too.

To say the whole truth, even the Gallifreyan himself hadn't slept this good, too. And he was quite sure it wasn't the alcohol. His sleep would be usually riddled with nightmares from his childhood and from the Time War. He would sometimes feel he'd go mad when he'd find himself alone in the TARDIS, trying to get some sleep. The time machine would try her best to calm him in times of such distress, many times with no use. He would take any vases at hand and throw them at the wall, sending shards of glass and ceramic flying. The Doctor would shout so loud, especially at the time when he thought he had lost everyone... That he had burnt his home.

But ever since Clara came round and was able to gain her trust, whenever he woke up in the middle of the night, the Doctor would see his companion beside him, still curled along his form, sleeping like a small child dependent on his care. It was as if, even during his sleep, he would be reminded of his companion, even if, most of the time, he would spend hours gazing at her under his attack eyebrows. The dreams in his sleep almost faded away. And he would know, she was the girl who saved him from the Great Intelligence, who saved his home, and the girl who saves him from himself.

_His Impossible Girl is a miracle._

The Doctor stayed with her for a while longer, playing delicately with her hair, before he heard the weak yet unmistakable sound of her cute snores. He slipped away as delicately as he could from her, replacing his body with several other pillows.

 _The alcohol knocked her out real good. She doesn't usually sleep that deep._ He thought. The Doctor smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, looking at the reminiscent of a peaceful smile left on her face before tiptoeing to the TARDIS which had been parked in the living room, opening and closing the creaking door with minimal sound and took off from her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! :) (there's more to come ;) ) Till then take care! (Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, feedback appreciated as always!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long to update this story... But hope this chapter's worth the wait! (This chapter is full of whouffaldi fluff and humour :D )

Clara opened her eyes once again. She looked at the other side of the bed.  _No Doctor._

She sighed.

_Seemed like she had to wait for another adventure to see him. Well... He was coming quite frequently so that wouldn't be far._

Her thoughts were soon diverted to her senses. Her ears pricked up at the sound of sizzling and clinking cutlery.

Just then the hint of breakfast came to her sensitive nose. The greasy smell of bacon, the sweet smell of freshly made pancakes. It wasn't in a long time that she had such a sort of awakening. Still slightly tipsy from last night's alcohol, Clara threw the quilt on the floor, sat up slowly, pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead and headed to the kitchen, following the smell of savoury and sweet.

On entering the kitchen, she saw the Doctor, still wearing the same trousers as the night before yet having a slightly crumpled plain white shirt. Overall he was wearing Clara's black apron, having white piping on the chest saying 'Mistress of the Kitchen'. He was plating a few strips of bacon near the egg in one of the two plates. "Good morning Clara." He said as he placed another few strips of bacon in the pan. "Thought it would be best for you to wake up for some breakfast. I knew the smell would be enough to wake you humans up." He chuckled. "Didn't know whether to do a traditional English breakfast or pancakes, so I did both." In fact, there was already a plate on the dining table having a stack of pancakes drowned in maple syrup and having berries. The Doctor turned to look at her, almost half asleep with her hair slightly tangled. "Oh Clara." The Doctor walked towards his companion. "Seems like a little too much alcohol makes a good deal of tiredness for you." The time lord tried his best to fix her hair before pressing a tenter kiss to it. "Go and wash your face Clara, or else you'll soon sleep on your breakfast." Clara rubbed her left eye before she exited the kitchen and did as she was told. The Doctor returned to making breakfast. "Oh Clara Clara Clara..." He muttered as a wide smile formed on his face.

The companion soon returned to the kitchen. A grilled tomato was added to their plates. "Feeling any better Clara?" The Doctor asked as he grilled a few pork sausages. "Yeah." She said. Clara walked to the Doctor, letting her arms wrap and curl around his waist, hugging him from behind whilst burying her face in his back. His gentle aura surrounded her; the smell of books, perfume, and  _time travel_. The Doctor could also sense the weak smell of mint radiating from Clara, the pungent mint he always smelt in toothpaste and mouthwashes. She just felt so happy; her and him together at her home. Somehow, the place where Clara found herself alone and desperate for company had a new atmosphere. The Doctor was still cooking, but couldn't hold a delicate smile on his face.

"Still tired?" Said the Doctor after plating the sausages. She hummed as her fingers laced tighter. "Of course not daft old man." She let go and walked near him before stopping to look at her Doctor with large bright eyes. The time lord continued cooking nonetheless. So she tiptoed, pressed pecked the Doctor's cheek and let her arm curl around his. "Thank you Doctor." The companion said as she rested her cheek on his arm. He replied with a kiss in her hair in return.

"Hungry?" He asked. "Yeah." She giggled. "Help yourself and tell me if I'm a good cook." He smirked. She undid her arm from around his, took out a fork and cut a piece of sausage before eating it. "Mmmm." She nodded satisfactorily. The Doctor's attack eyebrows were arched in response. "So?" He asked. "Seems..." Clara dithered about what to say before she found the right word "plausible." He was slightly taken aback. "Plausible? Seriously?" He returned to flip the sausages with a slight air of anger. Clara couldn't hold a giggle. The Doctor gave her an eye, but he too tried his best to hold a desperate laugh building up in his chest, almost tightening his lungs. "Come on, Doctor. You know I was just pulling your leg." She laughed before taking another piece. "Tastes better now." She laughed, the time lord offering her a sweet smile as he felt his hearts melt in his chest. She cut another piece, dug the fork in it and offered it to the Doctor, still holding on to the fork. "Here... Try it." She said with a giggle. "No no Clara... You eat..." But the companion insisted. "Come onnn!" She pleaded with large eyes. "Fine." Clara fed him. The Doctor hummed. "Come on, they're not all that bad!" He said to Clara with his mouth full. "I never said they were bad, stupid old man." She nudged his ribs playfully as she giggled. "In fact, you're not all that bad for a time lord either. I think you're a brilliant cook." The girl smiled to her Doctor, who returned the gesture, before Clara continued to munch on the sausages whilst observing the time lord's cooking.

After a few moments, he plated the last few sausages and the cook took both plates onto the table in front of each other. The Doctor pulled back Clara's seat, offered her the chair and pushed her slowly towards the table. He soon placed two clear glasses full of orange juice, before sitting in front of her. Clara was looking at the pancakes, noticing the red and black berries which were topping off the stack. "I didn't know I had berries." She said. "Or this much food." "Well," the Doctor hesitated slightly. "I went to buy, of course." She giggled. "I suppose you didn't go buy with that apron on." Clara said as she dug into the bacon. The Doctor looked down at the writing on the apron, before hastily taking it off and throwing it on the bench nearby. "So you're a mistress now?" Said Clara, still giggling whilst cutting a pics of the fried egg. "Time lords are fluid in terms of gender, Clara, unlike the pudding brains who are all full of stereotypes and this and that." Said the Doctor. "Said the time lord who never got to become a woman." The companion replied before eating a piece of sausage. "Well, it's not in my control, Clara." The Doctor said whilst eating his breakfast. Silence suddenly ruled over the two; the companiom was very uncomfortable. So she decided to start another conversation.

"Sorry I slept during the eclipse yesterday. I was the one who asked you for it." The girl said right after taking a sip of her orange juice, and the Doctor chuckled slightly. "You humans are tired people, and very busy people. But I accept your apology." Clara smiled. "I still got to watch the first bit though. I think it was amazing. I mean... After all we know what the Moon really is." The companion wanted to talk about the adventure they had had with Courtney Woods back in the day P.E was still alive, just for the sake of bringing up an argument but Clara didn't really want to reopen healed wounds. It had been painful for her arguing with the Doctor and leaving the TARDIS in such a manner. But she had every right to, or so she felt.

Even the Doctor felt pained but the memory of how he had abandoned her. He couldn't even reply to Clara's remark. The time lord had made a promise to himself that he would never abandon Clara in such a way. He would do whatever to takes to stay with her and protect her. And if parted during an adventure, he would do anything to come back for her. The Doctor would do  _anything_ to make sure she is safe and happy.

And he hoped Clara knew that too.

The savory part of the breakfast was done; the Doctor eating slower than usual so that Clara would be able to eat her breakfast at leisure and not finished alone. He couldn't hold back a hurried glance and a weak satisfactory grin as he watched his companion enjoying what he had prepared for her.

"That was delicious." Clara said as she wiped her lips with a napkin. "I don't have much space for pancakes though." She patted her belly, but the Doctor breathed a giggle. "Don't worry, Clara. You can save it for later." "Ever since I started travelling more often with you, daft old man, I've put on a few inches on." She laughed. The Doctor cleared the plates, but Clara held on to hers, thinking of washing the dishes herself. "No, Clara. Leave it to me. You go and change." The Doctor took the plate, but the companion didn't let him go turn, as she asked with a cheezy smile, "Are we going somewhere?" The Doctor smiled. "Only if you want to."

"Anything in mind?" She continued as the girl placed the cups near the washing basin. "Well... I thought we'd go to Crassicopitius. The residents have been celebrating New Year for two centuries, and I thought we could go and celebrate." Clara looked amused. "Sounds perfect. But promise me, no more eating for now. You know I can't say no to alien food." The companion giggled as she headed off out of the kitchen. "As you wish Clara." The Doctor replied just before the companion went to the her bedroom. "Oh, and you might want to wear something with heels. " The Doctor as he started cleaning the plates. "The crassicopitians have long necks and might not be able to see the view. And I _definitely_ won't heave you on my shoulders." "I'll make you pay for what you said Doctor." Shouted Clara from her bedroom. "You wait and see, old man." The time lord chuckled as he continued with his work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Wanted to give a slightly different side of 12, but still keeping some of the same grumpy attitude... Feedback is greatly appreciated as always! (Hopefully will update soon :D )


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *4.5 billion years later* (Yes... Sorry. . not sorry xD)
> 
> So here it is! The finale (the T rated chapter I had talked about in the summary.... So if anyone hates reading about kissing.... It might be best to stop here... But no biggy in general....)!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so terribly sorry I couldn't post it before... I had a slight writer's block on this one. It was originally going to be a short epilogue... Well now it's much much more different than I had ever imagined! But I'm so pleased with it! Hope you enjoy it too! And hope it's worth the wait!

Clara joyfully hopped into the kitchen. "How's this for a celebration?" She asked, as the Doctor was inspecting her cupboards. "You should definitely do some sorting. You have no sense of organisation whatsoever." "Doctor!" She shouted. "What?!" He shouted back, in the same tone as hers. "How do I look?" The Doctor turned, but soon felt his jaw drop off as she was happy twirling on the spot, showing off her new outfit. It was simple, really, but the Doctor thought she was so beautiful. More like... Badass. Ready for anything. "Doctor?" Clara asked, kind of worried and slightly amused. He shook himself out of his thoughts. Just then he could really see what she was wearing; a plaid blue dress over a mustard turtle neck, black tights and ankle boots. And over the whole outfit, a leather jacket. Her silky smooth short hair was still let down. "You look... good." He nodded just to try and convince himself that she was actually only  _good_. Clara tried to hold a smile. "I actually thought that the mustard turtle neck makes people's eyes hurt." She confessed.

"No no... It's good."

_I think it brings out your eyes, Clara._

"So..." The companion said as she walked near the baffled Doctor and opening the cupboard. "What's wrong with the setting?" "Umm... Nothing, Clara. Nothing." The Doctor stuttered. He had truly forgotten what he had told Clara about the cupboard. "Sometimes you really make me crazy, Doctor." She giggled.  _Oh her smile... That giggle..._ The Doctor kept on staring at his companion. Clara closed the cupboard before turning to the Doctor. "Doctor, is there something wrong?" She asked.

The Doctor laid his large palms on Clara's shoulders and slowly started to slide down her arms with ease, the time lord feeling the tough cold leather under his fingertips. Clara was gazing at him, waiting for him to finish thinking. Actually she felt paralyzed... Paralysed by those infinite eyes of his. His hands stopped at hers, to which his fingers found their way around hers, before leaning over to kiss her hair, breathing in. His forehead touched hers, rubbing against each other, before the time lord rubbed his nose to hers. Electricity flowed between both skins, both feeling a tingle.

Then the lips. They weren't as close to touching yet, but both were slightly apart, breathing each other's warm air. The Doctor's fingers slowly left hers and traced her cheekbone before gently tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, which the Doctor soon traced too, smoothing the area around her small helix earring. Clara could feel her heart beat against her rib cage and through the Doctor's. She could feel the Doctor's hearts too, as both chests were pressing against each other. The companion's steadied breath calmed slightly, but still full of adrenaline, but she dared not open her eyes; she didn't want to break the moment. "You're beautiful, so beautiful." He breathed. "My Impossible Girl." His fingers streamed down her cheek and trailed behind her neck, before gently pressing his lips to hers. Clara couldn't hold but join in, her hands travelling up his chest. The time lord could detect the strong taste of mint in her mouth; from the breath freshener she liked to use. And the smell of both perfumes they were enveloped in, the magical aura there was around them bound the two together. The Doctor could also detect faint coconutty smells of the body wash she normally uses.

Their tongues danced together for a while before pulling away slowly, their noses still rubbing to each other. "My Impossible kisser." The Doctor hummed. "I never thought you would call me Impossible any more." Breathed Clara as she stared into his eyes. "To me, you are the same Clara Oswald I met on the Maitland doorstep that day the spoonheads attacked." The Doctor confessed. Clara's lips curled into a smile before she confessed her feelings. "And you will always be the same Impossible man who dragged me out of the TARDIS and attempted to fly a plane." She continued with barely a whisper, but the Doctor could hear her perfectly all the same. He smiled at the memory... Such a wonderful memory of finding Clara again after losing Oswin and the Victorian echo of his companion. The companion continued. "You're the same man I splinted myself for in a million versions of me in the time stream on Trenzalore. You'll never look anything different to me now, Doctor." She sucked his bottom lip savouring it gently, just for a brief moment, pulling back a few centimeters before breathing, "Not now."

The Doctor chuckled at the statement. "Very glad I'm hearing this from you, my Impossible Girl." And it was his turn to peck Clara's lips and pull back, massaging nape of her neck with his fingertips. Clara pulled back, cupped her hand to his jaw line and curled her lips to a cheeky smile. "You ate some of the pancakes while I was changing, didn'r you?" The Doctor grinned. "Maybe." They both chuchled before their smiles melted slowly. Clara soon placed her ear on the Doctor's chest, breathing in his scent having a small hint of cinnamon. The Doctor rested his chin on his companion's head, enclosing her in him, her palms resting on his chest. He pressed a delicate kiss on her forehead, letting his fingers travel through her soft hair. Clara felt safer than ever before, being in the Doctor's arms. She knew all too well that he would protect her from all the dangers they would encounter.

But then she remembered the dalek, the sewer, Missy. It was horrible; like she was a tool to make the Doctor do what she wanted him to do; her marionette. The companion nuzzled her nose deeper into the Doctor's chest. "Promise me Doctor that you won't let go." She breathed, her voice to the verge of breaking. "I promise, my Clara." The Doctor replied, before pressing a kiss in her hair. He didn't nee her words for him to know what was going on in her head. Not even telepathy. He could almost  _feel_  Clara's thoughts. She was scared, remembering such a memory. But he was always going to be there to protect her.

She was in safe hands.

She looked up for a while, her lips curled into a wide smile. "Off to New Year celebrations?" The Doctor smiled one of his rarer grins. "Of course." Clara tiptoed to press her lips to his one more time. "Then let's go." She breathed, looking into his deep eyes. The companion giggled before turning and dragging the Doctor into the corridor, just as she had done in Christmas. They ran happily, hand-in-hand to the the TARDIS, entering short of breath. Clara took one of the levers, while the Doctor took the one next to it. "Ready?" He asked. "Are you?" She asked with a wide smile. "Always." He replied with the same wide grin.

So they simultaneously pulled down both levers as they gazed into each other's eyes, just as the wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS had started. They couldn't forget what had happened in Clara's apartment, the huge happiness they felt in their hearts. They couldn't stay apart. And they couldn't deny it.

Not anymore.

"I'm in love with you, Clara Oswald." The companion moved a step closer. "I love you too, my daft old man." She smiled. Their hands left the levers as they curled around each other once again. "I never knew you were so into emotions." Said Clara, biting her lip. "You make me weak, Clara Oswald." The girl's eyebrow arched, letting her arms curl around the Doctor's neck, her hand grasping the other hand's wrist. "Oh do I, daft Doctor?" "Since the first day I met you." He replied with a cheeky grin, before the lips of both met each other with such delicacy. His chapped, thin lips to her soft, moist ones. The Doctor pulled back slowly after a bit, but Clara dove for another kiss, her arms still tight around his neck. The Doctor was at her mercy as the girl hungrily kissed his lips, her fingers tickling the back of his neck. He didn't admit things that easily, but he couldn't hold back the fact the hairs on his back were standing on end as shivers descended down his spine. Even such a simple yet complex kiss as hers took his breath away easily.

Clara was finally able to break the kiss. "Oh goodness Clara, you _are_  beautiful." He exclaimed, his eyes wanting to swallow her whole. The companion chuckled. "Have you ever doubted that?" He didn't want to reply with words. So his hands cupped her cheeks with tenderness, and kissed her once again as his lips crashed against hers.

This time, it was Clara who let herself go. She hummed as her back leaned to the main console, feeling its edge biting into the curve of her back. But that didn't bother her, not when large emotions such as love and total passion were rushing though her brain at full speed. His tongue slipped under hers, twirling and dancing the eternal dance of love. Such intricacy, and such beauty.

The Doctor finally pulled back slowly. Clara was panting, looking deep inside the Doctor's deep starry eyes. "Never doubted it for one second, Clara Oswald." He purred her name. The Doctor always said her name in such a beautiful tone that it would always make Clara blush. And this time was no different, especially considering what had happened a few seconds before, such a gesture showing appreciation and the mutual love for each other.

The companion's hands slithered around the Doctor's neck. "Is the date for New Year's celebration on an alien planet still open?" Clara breathed. The Doctor gently pecked her lips. "I'll take that as a yes." She giggled. "Do you want to go?" Asked the Doctor. "We have a time machine, don't we?" She smirked. "We can go anytime we want to." "It's you're decision." He replied. Clara's eyebrow arched. "Oh, so I'm the boss now?" The Doctor's smile widened. "You always have been, teach." Clara giggled. "I'm flattered." After looking onto each other's eyes for a few moments, "Well then, Doctor." She took the nearest lever on the console and pulled it down slowly. The TARDIS landed gracefully on the planet which the Doctor had inputted; the New Year Planet. Clara smiled. "Let's go on a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will leave you to your imagination now xD (and I hope you noticed the Under The Lake Clara outfit xD Yes... I wanted this episode to be as canon as possible... Wanted it to continue with the rest of the episodes :D) Hope you all enjoyed reading this story and thanks for reading this far! 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated as always! And thank you all for supporting me so so much xxxxxx


End file.
